Military training must necessarily be conducted in an environment that will simulate anticipated combat operations as accurately as possible. For a comprehensive training program, this requires the ability and flexibility to relocate and set-up several different types of training environments. In general, training sites may need to selectively simulate either an urban, suburban or an open terrain environment.
For a training site, the realism that can be attained when simulating a particular environment can be dearly enhanced by introducing indigenous persons (i.e. actors) into the training scenario. Further, in addition to the indigenous persons, urban and suburban environments can be made even more realistic when trainees are confronted by obstacles, such as buildings (e.g. habitats). In most instances, such structures can be relatively modest. Nevertheless, their integration into the training scenario requires planning.
Providing realistic buildings for a training environment requires the collective consideration of several factors. For one, the buildings need to present a visual perception that is accurate for the particular training scenario. Stated differently, they need to “look the part”. For another, it is desirable that structures assembled on the training site be capable of disassembly for relocation to another training site and subsequent use. With this last point in mind, an ability to easily assemble and disassemble a building (i.e. training aide) is a key consideration.
Heretofore, military combat training scenarios have been conducted either on open terrain, or at locations where there have been pre-existing buildings. The alternative has been to bring prefabricated components of buildings to a training site, and then assemble the components to create the building. Typically, this has required special equipment and considerable man-hours of labor.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a construction set and method for assembling and disassembling an RHU, at a training site, with as few as two persons. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a construction set that requires the use of only a same, single, hand operated tool for the assembly and disassembly of an entire RHU. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a construction set for the assembly and disassembly of an entire RHU that is relatively simple to manufacture, is extremely simple to use, and is comparatively cost effective.